This disclosure relates generally to welding, and more specifically, to submerged arc welding (SAW).
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of applications. For example, welding is often used in applications such as shipbuilding, offshore platform, construction, pipe mills, and so forth. Certain welding techniques (e.g., Gas Metal Arc Welding (GMAW), Gas-shielded Flux Core Arc Welding (FCAW-G), and Gas Tungsten Arc Welding (GTAW)), typically employ a shielding gas (e.g., argon, carbon dioxide, or oxygen) to provide a particular local atmosphere in and around the welding arc and the weld pool during the welding process. In contrast, other welding techniques (e.g., submerged arc welding (SAW)) typically use a granular flux that decomposes or outgases under the arc conditions to provide the local atmosphere near the welding arc and weld pool. Additionally, SAW affords other advantages, such as increased deposition rates, compared to other welding techniques.
In general, for welding applications involving steel, one concern is the amount of diffusible hydrogen present in the weld during welding and after the welding process is complete. Hydrogen may be introduced into the weld from a number of sources, including moisture from the atmosphere, the metal surface, the welding electrode, or the flux. Hydrogen may also be introduced from oils, lubricants, or other coatings on the surface of the metal or welding wire during the welding operation. Hydrogen is readily soluble in steel exposed to high temperatures during the welding process; however, as the weld cools, the hydrogen may become increasingly insoluble in the steel and be rejected from solution. This may cause the hydrogen to collect at discontinuities and grain boundaries within the weld metal. These regions of high pressure and strain can cause the weld to become brittle and crack, which may eventually lead to weld failure.
One method of limiting diffusible hydrogen in the weld is by preheating the metal, for example, to limit the amount of moisture present on the surface of the metal during the welding operation and/or provide better control of the metal microstructure by regulating the rate at which the metal cools. Such a preheat method may be common for situations involving the welding of thicker steel plates or high strength steels. However, in certain situations, such as underwater welding applications, controlling the amount of moisture present during the welding process may be difficult or impossible. Additionally, fabricators can incur large costs (e.g., energy, equipment, time, etc) associated with preheating steel to reduce the possibility of hydrogen cracking. In other cases, preheats may be applied incorrectly and only a surface preheat is reached rather than a soaking preheat.